Overfly
by Janelle6456
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are still stuck in sword art online and they're trying to fight for their lives, and somehow,the game master changes worlds for some players, and Kirito and Asuna are one of the players,they are transported to a world of giant titans who eat other small humans, and Kirito learns quickly tokill these so called titans. Along the way, they meet some interesting people
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"I promised you that I'd never let anything happen to you. And I intend to keep that promise." Eren's hand cupped Kirito's cheek, and gave him a long stare

Kirito could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he let out a sob.  
"No! I'll fight alongside you!" He said, but Eren glared at him.  
"No you won't! You will stay here with Mikasa and Armin!"  
"I can fight! I've been trapped in a world and survived and slayed for two years!" Kirito yelled, and fisted his hands. They were both sitting on the floor, well Eren was crouched in front of him and Kirito was sitting, looking at him hopelessly.

"I know you can fight Kirito. But this is the world full of Titans; your world is nothing compared to these giant freaks." Eren then began to let go of Kirito, but Kirito grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
"Please just let me be with you! I can fight I know I can." Kirito cried out, tears streaming freely. Eren's eyes widened in shock but then smiled warmly. He put his arms around Kirito's neck and squeezed him.

"I will protect you. If-"

Suddenly, screams were heard everywhere-

The building they were at had already been invaded by titans.  
"RUN!" A man yelled in the recon corps, screaming, as everyone tried to get away before the titan devoured them.

Eren clutched Kirito as he saw another titan, 10 meters, break a window and crashes the building wall.

"Run Kirito! Run!" Eren yelled, and let out a scream as he ran towards the titan, drawing out his swords and leaping one place to another. He sliced the titan's arm, but it wasn't deep enough. The titan groaned, and swatted at Eren, missing him but hitting his gas supply tank, and his wires for holding onto anything. This caused Eren to fall to one of the roofs of the houses, and the Titan was going straight for him.

"No! I must help him! I defeated a world of monsters, how can a titan be any different?!" Kirito said, and got up quickly, yelling out a battle cry and got his trusty heavy sword, and swung it hard to the titan's arm before it grabbed Eren.

The arm fell off, and Kirito changed gears, making hooks cling onto the walls of anything.  
"Good thing I learned how to use these. Now how to kill you?" Kirito said to himself, as he swung himself around the Titan, facing his back.

_"Go for the neck in a titan, always for the neck."_ Mikasa's voice said in his mind, and he nodded.

"ARRGHHH!" Kirito yelled, as he swung himself again, this time he dragged his blade to the titan's neck, wrapping wire around the neck as well because he'd been circling the titan. Then with a single motion he pulled back and watched as the titan fall before him, and never moved.

Kirito then swung himself and ran to Eren.

"Eren!" He yelled, as he grabbed Eren and pulled him to his lap.  
Eren gave him a grin, in which blood came out of his mouth and nose.

"I guess I was wrong about you; you can fight." He coughed, and Kirito pushed his hair out of his forehead, and gave him a tight hug.  
"You scared me! I thought that thing killed you!" Kirito said, and Eren once more, hugged him back.

"But you saved me. And Kirito, assure me with one thing-" He pulled back, and held onto Kirito's shoulders.

"Fight. Never give up. If you want to win in this cruel sadistic world, fight. Fight for everything you have left."  
Kirito had tears in his eyes, but forced then to stop. He gave Eren a short nod.

"I'll always fight. I always have anyway! What do you take me for? I survived a deadly game! In which I defeated!"

Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean and Asuna swing in just in time as another titan came in.

"We have to fight the titan off!"  
Sasha said, and Kirito looked at Asuna who was staring back at him with a smug smile. Kirito smiled and broke off from Eren.

"Asuna and I will fight the titan and anymore who comes in our way. Just take Eren back safely." Kirito said, but just as Sasha protested, he ran towards the end of the roof, and Asuna followed quickly. Ignoring Eren's protest, Kirito grinned as they both gave each other a smile before they jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Overfly**_

**"K**irito! Now!" Asuna yelled, swinging her sword expertly at the monster before them. They had been traveling to the next town, (traveling through the forest) and a flower that had looked innocent just snapped at them, the leafs on the fat stem turning into hooks and grabbing at anything it could, jaws forming on the petals.

Kirito leaped to it's center, and to Asuna's command, slashed his sword across it, just as Asuna dug her sword in the stem.  
He landed effortlessly to her side, and she winked at him.  
"Not bad Kirito! Next time though, watch where you're going." She walked past him, and he huffed.  
"Yea yea."

They walked for some more time, talking about what they would do once they got out of the game.  
"I think I'll just maybe forget about all of this? Because we never know if we remember or not if we're brought back to life." Asuna said and Kirito nodded. He secretly didn't want to forget Asuna.

Suddenly, Asuna's long hair started to glimmer and shimmer, until her whole body was shimmering. Then, she started to fade.

"ASUNA! Wait!" Kirito yelled, and Asuna looked at him alarmingly.  
"KIRITO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Asuna yelled, and she held one arm up to him, and they were only inches away from touching-  
but her arm completely faded, along with herself.

"KIRITO!" The only thing left was just Asuna's voice yelling, and Kirito looked around, panting, panicking.  
"Asuna!" He said, and he looked down at his body. It started to shimmer and glimmer like Asuna's and soon enough, Kirito could no longer see anything but white.

_**XXX**_

"Wake up! Kirito!" _Slap!_

Kirito snapped his eyes open, and the first thing he saw was Asuna's face hovering him, and she looked hurt; scared-

_No, impossible, she's never scared of anything. _He thought, but she gripped his shoulders, and she pulled him up.  
"Kirito we need to fight! There's these giant people coming at us, Kirito wake up!" Another slap to his face. Kirito looked around, and a giant foot appeared before them, and he looked up, to see a giant human, with no clothes.

Asuna gasped, and Kirito switched positions with her, she was behind him and he was in front of her.  
"Draw your sword! Prepare to fight!" Kirito yelled at her, and she nodded, determination settling on her face. She pulled her sword out, and stood in position. Kirito was also determined, and drew out his sword as well, standing in a defensive position. The giant human let out a scream, and it's arm lowered to make a grab for Asuna.

"No you don't!" Kirito yelled, letting out his scream as he slashed his sword on the giant human's arm, it's hand cut off. Asuna gasped, when the giant screamed and grabbed Kirito. He tried to leap away or dodge away, but he was too late; the giant had gotten him.  
"Asuna! Run!" he yelled, still slashing his sword at the giant, but it wasn't doing any damage. Asuna shook her head as if she was zoned out, and she began to run; she ran full speed, and with determination, she jumped, and threw her sword at the giant's eye. This caused the giant to scream, and let go of Kirito, hand rushing to his eye which was now full of blood.

Asuna landed safely, and held her arms out for him, and he landed with a hard _thump!_

"Thanks Asuna." Kirito said sincerely, and she smiled at him.  
"I know you've got my back, so I've got yours." She gave him a quick kiss on the head, but then the giant pulled them out of the moment.

"How do we kill it?!" Asuna said, and Kirito leapt out of Asuna's arms, and ran on the giant that had now fallen to the ground. He got on it's back, and on his face, pulling the sword back.  
He then started to slash everywhere, the head and face, and he had begun to get tired, because the giant still was trying to get up, and it wasn't until he slashed at the giant's neck that it stopped completely.  
"Whoa. What just happened?!" Kirito said, after a few moments of silence. He had blood dripping from his forehead, and his arm felt as if it was broken. He tossed the sword at Asuna, and she went up with him on the giant's back.

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is just the beginning." She said, and he nodded.

Suddenly, they heard machines and footsteps, and they heard a voice say, "Hey! You there! Did you kill that titan by yourselves?!"

Asuna and Kirito both looked up, on a roof, and saw five people dressed in small jackets, belts all over their bodies, and big square machines that had a long cord connected to their swords. The one that spoke was tall, his hair a light ash color, and his sides were trimmed in a darker color. He had light brown eyes, and wore a scowl on his face.  
"Yea so what?!" Asuna yelled back, she already had her sword in her hand, gripping it tightly.  
One of them was short, had blonde hair and big blue eyes. He spoke to the man who had talked to them, whispering something in his ear.  
"C'mon Armin they can be someone dangerous!" He said to the shorter blonde one, but the blonde one, who Kirito assumed was Armin, shook his head.  
Then, they all leaped off the roof of the house, and landed in front of them.

"Where are you from?!" This voice had come from a woman who had brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, and the girl next to her nudged her. She had black hair, and wore a dark red scarf.  
"What's it to you?! We're from the Knights of the Blood!" She said, and the knuckles of her hand in which she was holding her sword had turned white.  
Kirito walked closer to her, and covered his hand over hers, making her relax, but she still glared at them.  
"What she means is that we're from a virtual game called Sword Art Online, and we don't know how, but we just transported from there to here. And yes, we did kill that giant human for our defense." Kirito spoke calmy, but anger showed in his eyes.

"Do you believe that?" The woman with brown hair whispered at the girl with the scarf.  
There was one more person left, a man who had dark black hair, and grey eyes. He also scowled at them.

Asuna sighed.  
"What Kirito says is right; we mean no harm unless those giants come back." She said straightforwardly, and Kirito gave her a half smile.  
"We'll take them in Jean, they can help us. Besides, they defeated a titan on their own, without an gears or anything. We can learn something from them-" The blonde one, Armin said, but Asuna interrupted him abruptly.

"HEY! We are not rats for your experiments!" She yelled, and the woman with brown hair glared at her.  
"Why don't you shut up princess and let us decide!" She said, and Asuna glared at her, and snapped. She pushed Kirito aside, and slammed her sword against hers, she already had hers out.

"Stop!" Armin yelled, and Asuna just dropped her sword, and punched the woman on the side, picked up her sword and pointed it at her chest when she fell.  
"You were saying?" Asuna said, and Kirito quickly walked to her side.  
"Asuna! Stop-"

"Whoa! You're good! We've got to get her she'd be a great soldier!" The woman grinned, and got up swiftly.  
"We know she's good but what about that boy?" Jean said, and Kirito squinted at him, he was still there.  
"Kirito is one of the best fighters I know!" Asuna yelled, and she looked at him, giving him a wink.

"Eren, take him on." Jean said, and Eren just rolled his eyes at him, but stepped forward. Eren was the one that had grey eyes, and a scowl.  
"Mikasa make sure Armin doesn't stop us." He said to the one wearing a scarf, and she just stared at him.

Then, Eren charged at him, and punched Kirito square in the face. He stumbled backwards, but anger flared in him. He stood and punched Eren in the stomach, kicking his leg so he'd trip, but as Eren fell to the ground, he grabbed Kirito's wrist, pulling him down with him.

"Okay enough. All right, I'll take them in, we've got to inform the general though." Jean said. Asuna immdieatly grabbed Eren by the jacket and shoved him off of Kirito. Mikasa glared at her, as she caught Eren before he stumbled to the ground.  
"Thanks Asuna. But why'd you say all that stuff for?" Kirito said as she helped him up.

"Kirito we don't know where we are, and we need anyone's help. Besides, I don't want to lose you to a what they called it, a 'titan'. I know this isn't Sword Art Online at all." He nodded with her, and he looked up, to see Eren staring at him with a scowl on his face. He tried to stare back, but Eren's stare was so full of hatred, he just pulled away and focused on Asuna's face instead.

"Don't worry though, everything will be fine." She said, and he just breathed in and out, still not believing where he was.


End file.
